


Another Year, a Different Waking

by HelpfulTollBooth



Series: Waking [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Old Dads, morning fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelpfulTollBooth/pseuds/HelpfulTollBooth
Summary: Another year has passed, and Jack finds himself waking up to realize that he's now a year older. It usually involved waking up far too early and alone, drinking until the pain faded for a few moments. But this year, things are different.He isn't waking up alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First Reaper76 fanfic, little nervous bout posting this, but nothing ventured nothing gained. If anyone has any tips for improvement, please let me know.

When Jack first woke up, it took him a moment to blink through the haze in his mind, lifting his arm from around his husband’s waist. He turned to roll before letting out a low groan at the ache that shot through his back

Sore shoulders, aching back and legs, it was an amazement he wasn’t hooked on a painkiller yet. Even whatever he had been injected with during the SEP couldn’t prevent minor arthritis, or any of the other aches that came with the job.  Although he was pretty sure that the years of fighting, running and hiding had given more aches in a month than he had felt in a year. He stretched his arms out, hearing the cracks of his shoulders before letting an arm drop on his forehead. Eyes barely open, he flexed all his fingers while letting them crack before glancing to his left, almost scowling at the clock.

3:37

It didn’t surprise him. He couldn’t remember the last time he had slept through the night.

Sitting up and rubbing at his eyes, Jack frowned at the ache and sting, along with the realization that he was now a year older.

Well damn.

The return of old and well-known friends of sleep deprivation, joined by bags and redness of stress, were as annoying as always. Stretching and groaning at the ache in his back, Jack ran his hand through the hair he had left. It had greyed earlier than he had been hoping, blond hair almost completely grey when he was in his forties. Frowning harder when he felt his receding hairline, he didn't notice his partner waking up.

 “Mmm...Jack?” The covers pulled slightly, as the groggy voice of his partner changed his thoughts.

Not remembering was a lie. He could remember the last time he slept a full night. He remembered the panic, the anxiety and the hesitation that led up to that night. Of the gold band he kept in the velvet box, of how one of the lightest things he’s ever carried felt like the heaviest. Of the elation of promise not then, but for a future he hoped to see and have. Thumbing the slightly duller ring, he remembers that he may have a cried a bit, but he was certain that Gabriel’s eyes were misty as well. Between the happiness and excitement of his teammates, the sly grin of McCree and Camila, and Ana and Reinhardt’s well wishes for when (if) they finally retired. There was a sensation of euphoria, of how the man he loved, his best friend, wanted the same as him, to live out their lives together. He wanted those days to come very soon.

If he had known how fast everything would have gone downhill, how everything would break apart and how long he would have to hide, he would have done anything to stop it.   

“Jack? What’s wrong mi sol?” A cold hand touched his shoulder, pulling him from the past. Jack ran his hand down his face, leaning back against the headboard with a yawn and crack of his jaw.

“I'm fine Gabe, just tired of getting older” The cold hand moved to cup his cheek, rubbing along one his scars and stubble. It had surprised him the first time Gabriel had been that gentle, since he was such a terrifying and dangerous man. But he was the perfect example of don’t judge a book by its cover. He leaned into the touch, sighing softly. Even after the explosion, after their ‘deaths’, after everything, his touch was still soft and gentle, albeit colder than before. God, he had missed this, had missed Gabe.

“I just... I need a minute” He murmured, slowly standing up and making his way towards the attached bathroom. Goosebumps broke out on his skin, the cold air a nice break from the heat wave that had been beating on the illegal group of heroes. Tempers had been flaring for the past two weeks, and while the heat wave seemed to have broken a few days ago, it was too late to stop the few fights that had broken out in the group.

He didn't bother turning on the light, having been in this room thousands of times. He could make out the details of his reflection, hands moving on instinct to turn on the freezing water to throw on his eyes. It served to wake him up somewhat and clean his eyes, and he took that moment to just breathe.

If someone had told Jack a year ago that he would be reunited with his old lover, he would have shot his helix rockets in their face. But here he was, spending his nights ‘sleeping’ with Gabe, the other two ex-talon agents on the other side of the base with the rest of the new Overwatch.

It hadn’t been a happy reunion, but it hadn’t been a violent one either. The trio had appeared outside of the base in a billow of smoke, each injured and bleeding. While Sombra and Widowmaker had still been standing, the Shadow Step having taken all Gabriel’s remaining energy and he was unresponsive to everything around him. While they hadn’t been allowed in the base at first (They had to sleep with one of the canvas tents they had kicking around with every turret and camera aimed at them, no one really sleeping during the first few months), Gabriel had been kept in the med-bay for a few days while he healed and recovered. He hadn’t been pleased to see that the women responsible for his condition had him hooked up to machines, even if they were life-support. Jack turned off the taps, remembering that day as though it was yesterday.

_Jack was standing outside, frowning as he kept his eye on the closed door. His shoulders were tense, muscles sore from his locked position, yet not moving at all to lessen it. Like the others, he didn’t approve of the letting infamous mercenary be in the base, but Angela had been adamant about keeping an eye on him and his... condition. Her mouth had been drawn into a tight line, eyes looking as though she was far away, filled with regret. She knew something, and the only other person she had told had been Winston (although he suspected that Ana knew as well. Ana always knew) with the refusal to tell anyone else. And since the rest were keeping an eye on the other two ex-Talon agents, he didn’t have anything to occupy him. The best and most he could do at the moment was keep vigil, and wait outside the infirmary. While some of the newer members made him wary of leaving them alone, he trusted Winston’s judgment in this matter. It wasn’t his decision to make anyway, since he no longer held the title of Strike Commander._

_His mask and visor were off, less paranoid and more relaxed in the old base full of memories-a younger, drunker version of him leaning on Gabriel, face flushed as he laughed at his own joke- his hearing aid turned lower by Angela’s request (demand) to keep his migraines away and to give her and Reaper privacy, and it seemed that things would remain calm._

_But when he let his shoulders relax a little, he heard the loud, angry Spanish yelling with swears thrown in, and his heart stopped._

_No… it wasn’t possible…_

_He quickly overrode the locked door with an old code that he was surprised still worked, running in to see Angela had her hands up in a calming matter, slowly walking backward. What he could guess was Reaper was curled up in one of the corners of the room, smoky swirls flaring as he cursed. His mask was on the table, along with his cloak and armor, while he himself had on a plain hospital gown. He didn’t lift his gun, but kept it ready in case. As much as he didn’t like it, he had to trust Angela’s judgment._

_“It’s okay Gabriel. I promise, no one’s going to hurt you”_

_His heart caught in his throat, feet rooting themselves in the floor as the gun slipped out of grip. Angela whirled around at the clatter of the gun hitting the floor, Gabriel’s arms dropped from covering his face to look at him._

_“…Gabe?” He cursed internally at how weak and uncertain his voice sounded, watching as the man he thought was dead look at him for a moment, not knowing who he was until it clicked._

_“Jack?” The uncertain voice had a slight rasp, and he slowly moved and knelt in front him. Gabe was shaking when he reached, gently touching his face with calloused hands. He grabbed his hand, pressing kisses to before he was enveloped in strong arms, the dam of tears he had been holding back finally breaking as he sobbed._

And in that moment, breathing had been a little bit easier.

The floor was cold against his feet, and he used the small bit of moonlight streaming through a crack in the curtains to find his way back. Gabriel had already curled back up, pressing against him when he slid into the bed. Letting Gabriel pull the covers up, he pulled and held the elder of the two tightly while pressing his face into his neck. Slight shivers ran up Gabriel’s spine when he exhaled, warm breath tickling his neck.

“You always get like this mi sol. Ever year” Gabriel chuckled out, letting the younger press soft kisses to his neck. This was a quieter night, something softer from their usual routine.

“Yeah, well, aging isn’t as fun anymore. Didn’t and still don’t have much to look forward to after twenty one.” He mumbled, voice slightly muffled and groggy, the cold water having worn off. Gabriel’s chest rumbled with a low laugh, threading his hand through Jacks hair in a soothing manner. Lifting his head, Jack began placing kisses on his lovers chin, moving his arms underneath his shirt. Running his blunt nails down Gabriel’s back, he hummed in a tired voice.

“You are the one thing I’m looking forward to.”

Another chuckle.

“Go to sleep mi sol”


End file.
